1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cylinder lock device for locking or unlocking door handle operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, cylinder lock devices for vehicle door are installed around a handle. In a cylinder lock device, a rotor is provided to rotationally move in accordance with insertion and operation of a key and an engaging member is pivotally coupled to and rotates together with the rotor. The engaging member is connected to a lock mechanism arranged in a door panel and the lock mechanism is shifted to the locked or unlocked state by a turning force of the rotor (JP-A-2000-34851).
In this cylinder lock device, a long hole is formed on an engagement lever so that the engagement lever is pivotally coupled to the rotor through the long hole. Meanwhile, a recessed portion is formed on a bottom of a groove on the rotor so that the engagement lever, when pivoting upward about a pin, enters the recessed portion under its own weight and moves forward to a position at which the pin is engaged with an edge of the long hole. In this configuration, the innermost wall of the groove of the rotor is located on a pivoting trajectory of a proximal end of the engagement lever and the proximal end of the engagement lever is stopped by the wall, thereby restricting downward pivot of the engagement lever under its own weight. Therefore, it is possible to hold the engagement lever at a temporary position without supporting by a hand and mounting work efficiency is thus improved.